User talk:Ign8
I hope you don't mind I'm writing in english... I'm kinda terrible in writing german (Firefox dictionaries help meh... but still it's a pain in the ass) Well... First to your qwestion... Remanum has the option to donate up to 2 different resources to each Factory (I'm playing the International version... there they call the "Betriebe" factories). If you notice the Workequipment ("Arbeitsmittel"), the second you put in use requires a higher level of the building and also more goods. Another thing I noticed while playing that might interest you is that different cityes have different upgrade goods... In the german server I played in "Byzantium" and there to build up the Residence I used Statues... in the international server I play in Tarraco and there we use Tunics. This might affect the entire wiki... Btw... I'm still not 100% sure about what I sad about different upgrade goods for different cities... What do you thing of a translation of all this content to English... I´m sure future international server users will contribute too this way... :My long-term plan is to have all content in all required languages ... but thats a lot of work Ign8 11:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Heya, I was working on the Goods pages when I ran into a little problem. Gold is called Gold in both English and German so the Gold page already contains the German language article. Where do you think I should create the English article? Also, I replied to your question on my talk page, on my talk page. Is that how you're suppose to reply? Nicholasjohn16 08:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Call it "Gold (Commodity)" Also, where did you get your product images? I made some, but they're no where near as good as yours. Could you upload them with the english names? They're much easier to work with that way.Nicholasjohn16 09:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : I downloaded them from the german remanum forum. I will continuously upload them to the german pages and link these pages to the english ones. Ign8 11:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the goods pathways that I added to all the good pages? :) --Nicholasjohn16 05:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :In general, I like them more than my own :-) One thing I prefer from my way is to give the relative prodution ratio as a fraction of integers instead of the absolute numbers Ign8 05:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I spent some time working on a script to make all the pathways for me so I wouldn't have to type them over and over again. You can see it here. If you wanted to use it for the German pages, it wouldn't take too much to translate it. There'd just be a few things you'd have to be careful with. --Nicholasjohn16 06:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to add new Templates? I'd like to create one so its easier to put in the item images/links. -- Nicholasjohn16 07:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind. I figured it out. Check it out makes a normal Furniture image and link and makes the excellent version. View the source to see what I mean. :P Hey, could you do me a favor and rename the three files (File:Level_1.png, File:Level_2.png, File:Level_3.png), to Scriptorium_level_1.png, Scriptorium_level_2.png, and Scriptorium_level_3.png? Thanks!Nicholasjohn16 08:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : Done :-) Ign8 08:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you! ---- I saw that you've created a German version of the Template:Good. It looks really awesome on the German pages! :Yeah, I really liked your example Ign8 05:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Though, we may have a problem with Template:D (for Denarii, if you didn't know, lol). When I created it, I set it up so it'd automatically link to an article called Denarii where I could later post info about the currency if there every was anything really important, but if we're using it on both English and German pages, I'm not sure what language to use in the article. What do you think we should do? :Let's link it to a disambiguation page - similar to the gold pageIgn8 05:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, duh! That's a good idea!! ----Nicholasjohn16 22:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I've also created a new Template:Building, it takes a building name and automaticaly links it in page, like the Template:Good. I'm not sure how much I like it. What do you think of it,too much? :no, I really like it and will copy it for the german versions, too :-) Ign8 05:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you've made your copy yet, but I just updated mine. Now it checks to see if the file exists and if it doesn't, it only shows a text link. This way, we can use the template even for buildings that don't have images yet and when we get them, they'll automatically show up. --Nicholasjohn16 22:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, iI already created the german version. See Template:Gebäude. I think your fallback solution is a little bit overengineered :-) It shouldn't take that long to have all building images uploaded. I propose to limit the size of the building images - so all buildings need roughly the same space in tables. Ign8 05:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I hope its okay that I'm talking to you in English. It looks like your English is much better than my German. :P --Nicholasjohn16 01:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :can't tell without knowing your German :-) Ign8 05:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo, mein Name ist Nick. Okay, that's about all my Germain. Actually, I used Google Translate for that. --Nicholasjohn16 22:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::kay, then it's a no-brainer :-) Let's stick to English Ign8 05:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you mind if I redid the main page? I was wanting to rearrange it abit and add some new stuff. I was thinking we could put a table in it and split it inhalf, one side with an english intro and the other with a german intro. Would that work for you or would you wanna keep it all English? --Nicholasjohn16 12:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, Just wondering--when you use the template Good, are amphorae counted as amphorae or amphora? Just confused because the picture is of one amphora. :D Redknitting 17:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :The Goods template uses the name and icon of a good as it is displayed in-game.-Nicholasjohn16 21:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I took the freedom to edit list of buildings (german) to use a table style. Feel free to revert the changes if you prefer the list style it was!